


OneShots - Dance The Night Away

by IGotTooManyOTP



Series: Dance The Night Away [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Dance the night away, F/F, Jori - Freeform, One-Shots, Stolen Moments, Victorious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Missed moments or other pieces I was too lazy to write for my Jori fic. "Dance The Night Away."It's possible that I might take requests (:





	1. Stop The Tease

"Happy birthday, Jade," Tori whispered into the goths ear.

Jade turned her head towards the sound of Tori's voice with a soft sigh as she felt the brunette's fingers run down her arm and over her thighs. Skipping straight over her heated core, Jade bit her lip at the need for Tori to stop teasing her.

"Tori, why am I blindfolded?" Jade asked with a pout.

"Because," Tori said, straddling her fiancé's waist. "It's almost time for your present."

Jade shivered as the lust-filled tone Tori was using, the way her breath brushed against Jade's parted lips made the goths heart rate speed up more than it already was.

Then, Tori was off her lap after pecking her lips. The dull footsteps were fading across the carpet of their bedroom.

"Tori?"

"I'm just putting some music on, baby," Tori said, a promise in her voice that made Jade nod slowly and swallow nervously.

Her palms were sweaty as she rubbed them together from their cuffed position behind the chair she was sitting on.

The soft music filled the room along with Jade's senses, and she bit her lip once more as Tori's featherlight touch skimmed down her inner thigh, making her jump a little.

She didn't even notice Tori had come back over to her.

Jade didn't recognise the song, but when Tori slowly pulled the blindfold off her, and she saw her fiancé standing there in red laced matching bra and panties, Jade's jaw dropped, and the music suddenly wasn't her priority.

Tori swayed her hips as she flicked the blindfold in the direction of the bed for later usage before she rested her hands on Jade's shoulders, grinding upon her without anything but her hands touching her fiancé.

 _Holy shit_. Jade thought. _She's giving me a fucking lap dance_.

Clenching her fists, Jade now understood the reason Tori cuffed her hands behind the chair in the first place.

Jade tried to lean forward and kiss her, but Tori pulled away enough that her lips missed any part of her body.

Tori's hands came up behind her own back, and she slowly unclipped her bra quicker then Jade had ever seen. And with one hand she pulled it away from her body and down her arms, extending her arm and dropping it to the floor.

Jade watched the red scrap of material before her gaze was brought up to follow Tori's hands as they slowly played with the hem of the panties.

Her fingers hooked in the band of the last item on Tori's body.

Jade felt like her mouth had dried up, along with the rest of her body.

The song was coming to a close and Jade grunted, the plastic handcuffs rubbing painfully on her wrists as she'd been pulling on them so hard to try and control herself as her fiancé had been seducing her.

Tori pushed the panties down her legs and stepped away from Jade, stepping out of the panties before smirking as Jade's jaw seemed to be stuck open, and her eyes were glued to the glistening folds between Tori's legs.

"Fuck, Tori," Jade breathed out, licking her lips as she let her eyes drag over the brunette's body with the burning need to touch her, taste her, make her cum many times over till they were both too exhausted.

When the song came to an end along with Tori's dance, Tori had moved to stand behind Jade, peppering kisses across the goths shoulders, up the back of her neck, along her jaw.

While Tori was distracted kissing Jade, the cuffed woman had bent her elbows and lifted her arms further up her back, her skilled fingers instantly finding Tori's soaked core, making Tori moan in shock and jump away, slapping Jade's hands.

"Naughty," she scolded playfully.

"That's it!" Jade huffed, clearly too wound up to keep playing the game and she yanked her arms back down hard and fast, snapping the frail plastic loops that held her wrists together and she jumped up, turning to face Tori who had a look of shock, anger, and a sudden look of arousal on her face.

Jade grabbed Tori by the waist, pulling her close with a bruising kiss before lifting her and literally tossing her the remaining two feet onto the bed.

Tori yelped out of shock but was used to Jade being so... Jade. When Jade was wound up and frustrated? Their bedroom activities got rough. And Tori loved every second of it. She loved the marks Jade gave her. Teeth marks, handprints on her ass, hickeys along her neck and collar bones-and wherever else Jade decided to leave them.

"So wet," Jade murmured, stroking her thumb over Tori's clit, making the brunette whimper and raise her hips.

"What're you gonna do about it, Jade?" Tori asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's your birthday, do whatever you want to me," Tori said as she sat up, cupping Jade behind the neck and pulling her into a loving kiss. One that soon turned into nipping teeth, clawing hands and body shaking orgasms as Jade's skilled hands brought Tori to her climax.

Before either of them knew it, the sun was streaming through the cracks in the curtains across their bodies as Jade had Tori's leg pinned up against her shoulder, their hips rolling to meet together with breathless moans filling the room. Tori's hands were gripping the blankets beneath them. Jade's holding tight to her fiancé's hips as the goth thrust Tori's favourite neon-blue strapless-strap-on deep within her clenching walls, pulling Tori and Jade to a simultaneous climax that had them calling each other's names with a string of Spanish falling from Tori's lips and cusses tumbling from Jade's.

It wasn't till a few hours later, the late morning sun warming up their room as they curled beneath the blankets and held each other did they settle down and allow sleep to pull them in with Tori's whispering a final 'Happy Birthday.' To her fiancé.

And Jade smiled, pressing a kiss to Tori's forehead as a thank you before she fell asleep also.

 

* * *

 

[Song Tori Danced To](https://youtu.be/ZiNDhsxDBwM)


	2. It's Not Christmas Without You

Tori sighed, rubbing her hands together as she took her beanie, gloves and scarf off, dropping them on the edge of the couch.

"A cabin for winter break was a freaking terrible idea," Tori whined as she stood in front of the indoor fireplace, trying to warm up.

"I offered to shovel, Tori," Jade said with a smirk as she sucked on a chocolate covered spoon, making Tori's jaw drop.

"But I lost the bet," Tori said as she felt warm enough to move to the small kitchen wrapping her arms around her wife.

"But you get cold so easily," Jade said with a small laugh.

"How was I supposed to know that you got better at Poker?" Tori pouted, sliding her finger through the edge of the brownie-batter Jade was making.

She brought her finger up to her mouth, gaining Jade's attention entirely before she slowly wrapped her tongue around her finger.

Jade groaned as she watched the finger disappear into Tori's mouth before she pulled Tori's hand away from between them when the finger reappeared chocolate free.

The goth pulled her wife tight against her body, making Tori yelp and laugh, bringing their lips together happily.

Tori's phone started ringing from the table in the corner, and Jade sighed, letting her go.

"No work calls," Jade reminded her and Tori waved a dismissive hand with a smile. "You promised."

"Sh, it's probably one of our friends, you turned your phone off, could be your parents," Tori said as she picked her phone up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Tyson," she said before answering the call and moving to take a seat on the counter opposite Jade while she watched Jade prepare different batches of brownies with different flavours.

"Jade, the cat is apparently Tyson's worst enemy," Tori told her.

"Chubs has never liked anyone that isn't you or me," Jade told her with with a chuckle.

"Give her a treat and find the toy that's blue and purple, she likes that," Tori said and wished them a Merry Christmas before ending the call.

"Caramel pieces?" Jade asked, opening a box of milk duds.

"Oh! Yes please." Tori nodded excitedly and watched as Jade poured some duds into a sectioned off piece of batter.

* * *

 

Tori paused the movie and looked down at Jade who was asleep with her head resting on Tori's lap.

Tori smiled and grabbed her phone, taking a picture of her sleeping wife before posting it to their joint Instagram account.

_ItsJoriYo: After a long day of this one making brownies, putting up with my cheery singing of Christmas songs, and making snow'men'... She finally tuckered out halfway through The Grinch.  
_ _Merry Christmas to all!  
_ _XO, Tori and Jade._

Smiling, she hit post and ran a hand through Jade's hair, pulling her wife from her sleep.

"Come on, baby, let's get some sleep," Tori whispered as she turned the tv off and nudged Jade.

"What's the time?" Jade mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

Tori glanced down at her phone as it happened to light up with a notification.

"Just after midnight," Tori said, kissing Jade gently.

"Merry Christmas, darling," Jade grinned, leading Tori to the small bedroom.

After getting ready for bed, both women changed into their pyjamas and did their teeth before slipping into bed, wrapping themselves around each other with a happy sigh.

"I love you," Tori whispered, kissing Jade's cheek.

"I love you too, Tor," Jade murmured sleepily.

* * *

 

The rest of their small vacation was spent walking around the small town near Maine.

Taking in the sights, enjoying their Christmas together, along with the rest of their vacation.

By the time they were packing their bags to head to the airport, Jade was putting their bags into the rental car and smiled when Tori came down the stairs to the car, opening the door for Jade to get in.

Jade kissed Tori over the door before slipping into the car and connecting her phone to the stereo.

Tori slid into the passenger seat and rested her hand on her wife's thigh after putting her seatbelt on.

* * *

 

Tori shifted in her seat on the plane, it was a five-hour flight back to LAX, and a few minutes ago, Tori found out that Jade had on a pair of underwear that she was surprised she wasn't security checked for it.

Jade dug through her backpack shortly after the plane had lifted into the air and shifted to face Tori, handing her wife the small remote.

Tori's eyes widened at the realisation of what it was.

"When did you get this?" Tori whispered with a little hesitancy.

"It's a late Christmas present for you," Jade whispered back, suggestively raising her eyebrows a few times with a grin.

"Merry Christmas to me," Tori murmured, pressing a button on the remote without even looking at it.

Jade's eyes widened, and she swallowed, biting her lip as she fought to keep from moaning loudly.

Tori giggled as an attendant looked at Jade with concern, asking if she was okay.

"She just ate too much ice cream in the lounge, she'll be okay, thank you," Tori said with a smile at the woman who said she'd return with some water for Jade.

Jade shifted within her seat, attempting to gain more friction as Tori looked at the remote and lowered the settings, watching as Jade sighed and cleared her throat as another noise tried to work its way up.

"Hey, Jade?" Tori asked with a whispered as she leaned closer to her wife. "If you cum, does this mean you've officially joined the mile high club by yourself?"

Jade looked at her with a small laugh and suddenly snapped her jaw shut as Tori turned the settings up once again.

* * *

 

Jade glared lightly at Tori as her wife laughed once they were safely in the car Tori ordered for them to pick them up from the airport and take them back to their house.

Tori hadn't let up with Jade, having made her wife cum four times before Jade had to get up and go to the bathroom to take the underwear off and hide them in her pocket till she got back to her seat, then they were shoved in her bag. Along with snatching the remote for the panties from Tori's hand.

By the time they were home, Jade was still exhausted from the multiple orgasms and them almost being caught each time, Tori told her to go inside and that she'd bring the bags in.

Jade only grunted in acknowledgment and didn't even make it past the couch, she dropped face first into the lounge and fell asleep.

As Tori brought the last of their bags into the house, she looked at her sleeping wife and their cat, Chubs, who was curled in the middle of Jade's back, already asleep with her.

She snapped a photo of the moment before sorting out their bags, laundry and ordering take-out for dinner.

She let their friends know they were home and would catch up soon before settling on the other couch with their rabbit in her arms and a small bowl of carrot sticks she munched on while catching up on Criminal Minds.


	3. Answer The Question, Tori.

Tori was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the comments on their latest video they posted, reading some out to Jade while the goth cooked dinner for them when one caught her attention. 

"They want us to do a Q and A video," Tori said as she looked over at her wife who stopped mashing potatoes and gave the brunette her attention.

"Really? Well, I guess that sounds okay, why don't you send out a tweet and post to Snapchat and Instagram asking for some questions?" Jade said before resuming her task.

"You okay, Jade?" Tori asked hesitantly, watching as the potato mashing got a little too aggressive.

"Long day at work," Jade said dismissively before turning to look at Tori apologetically. Tori only waved her off, well and truly used to Jade's mood swings.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it," Tori said before taking her reading glasses off and shutting the laptop.

"Nah, just annoying customers," Jade said with a small smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jade. I don't understand why you don't just quit," Tori said before standing up, making her way to the cupboards to grab some plates out for their dinner.

"Because, you work hard for your own money, we've been over this. I like that I make my own money. What I don't like is that you don't respect- no, not respect, that's not the right word... You respect and allow me every one of my decisions, even if it's a bad one... You let me figure it out on my own. Even if by the time I'd already made that one bad decision, sometimes three or four crazy other things have already been done-"

"Jade," Tori said, cutting her wife off. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I-I don't know. I think working in a record store is just getting too slow paced for me."

"Well, whatever it is," Tori said, grabbing Jade's hands, pulling her close. "I love you, and I support you, whatever you decide."

Jade smiled, kissing Tori softly before she plated up the meal and they moved to the couch, Jade hitting play on the latest episode of Criminal Minds without Tori having to ask for it.

They ate in a peaceful silence, talking during the advertisements without skipping over them so they could just have a little time to themselves as Tori had a job coming up and their precious alone time moments counted.

* * *

 

The camera was set up out by the pool under the outdoor seating area, with the minimal wind and beating down sunshine made it the perfect day to film outside for their YouTube channel.

"Ready?" Tori asked as she brought out some glasses of Iced Tea for them to deal with the heat until they were done with the video and they could get in the pool.

"Ready," Jade said with a nod as she pressed record once they'd say down on the sun lounge.

"Hey guys," Tori said cheerily after a sip of her drink. "I was reading over comments on the last video last night and saw some of you wanted us to do a Questions and Answers video."

"Point. Get to," Jade said, smiling at her wife before looking back towards the camera.

"Right. So, I posted last night about sending questions, and we got flooded. So, we're here to answer them," Tori took a breath and looked at Jade with a small nod.

Jade leaned forward to her laptop that was sitting on the table in front of the camera.

"I was too lazy to go through and pick some out, so I'm just going to scroll and find one," Jade said as she grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"I wanna pick one," Tori said and batted Jade's free hand away from the laptop. "And if you're wondering why we're sitting outside today, it's a hundred and three degrees here in LA right now. And it's only ten in the morning," she said with a soft smile before setting her own cup down and pulling the laptop onto her lap, leaning back as Jade did, their shoulders bumping lightly.

"The first question," Tori said as her phone chimed and she looked down at the screen. "Oh, let's hear one from Snapchat!"

She unlocked her phone, shutting the laptop before setting it aside and opening up one of the snaps she'd received, holding it towards the microphone of the camera, so the sound was picked up.

" _How did you and Jade meet? Also, will you ever return to-_ " The snap ran out of time, and she looked at the screen with a pout.

"Return to where?" Jade asked, and Tori shrugged.

"Ran out of time," Tori said as she set her phone down on her lap and leaned into Jade's side. "How we met?"

"School," Jade said, and Tori rolled her eyes.

"I filled in for my sister, Trina, in her school concert," Tori said, smiling. "At the end of the song, I got accepted into the school and moved to it."

"I found her rubbing on my at-the-time boyfriend," Jade smirked.

"I bumped into him and spilt coffee and tried to help clean it up... When Jade saw me, she yelled at me, and when I saw her... My heart stopped."

"I really want to know where they wanted us to return to," Jade said and grabbed Tori's phone, her thumbprint unlocking it. "Hey," Jade looked at the username of the person and tilted her head. "Cool username  _TheScissoringsBitch_  tweet Tori or myself where you were asking about," Jade said before looking at Tori who nodded.

"Next question?" Tori asked, and Jade smiled and nodded. "You open it," Tori said and grabbed her drink.

Jade tapped on the next snap and held it towards the microphone.

" _How long have you two been together?_ "

"We were together for two before I proposed to Tori, engaged for another two, waiting until we finished with college," Jade said and moved away from Tori as she cleared her throat and coughed.

"You okay?" Tori asked, rubbing Jade's back.

Jade nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Just a cough," Jade said, waving her off.

"And to finish that question off," Tori said after she made sure Jade really was okay. "We've been married for almost a year, so... Five years," Tori said, kissing Jade's cheek as the goth had a drink.

"Next question," Jade said before kissing Tori softly.

Tori opened up the laptop once more as Jade tapped another snap and read it out loud.

"This ones just a photo asking if we want children," Jade read out, showing it to Tori.

"Oh..." Tori stopped and looked at Jade. "We'd never discussed it."

"Discussed it or not, Tori is great with children. And I think... I could see one or two in our future if Tori said she wanted one," Jade said, her voice just loud enough for the microphone to pick up as their eyes connected.

"Y-Yeah... I think... Maybe one... Or two. In the future," Tori said as she pressed a small kiss to Jade's lips.

* * *

 

After answering more questions, an hour of unedited footage, Jade only running it through the laptop to make sure all the sound was fine and the wind hadn't messed with its quality. Nothing was cut out at all.

The video was posted soon after and barely a minute later a tweet was sent to both the girls by the same username from the first snap they'd opened.

"Oh! That chick snapped us tweeted us and said her snap was asking if we were heading back to Australia... I didn't even pick up an accent," Jade said as she looked over at Tori after reading it out.

"We should snap her back," Tori said. "Or at least reply."

"We could tweet back a video?" Jade offered.

"Sure, baby," Tori smiled moving around the couch to sit on her wife's lap. "I think she'd like whatever form our reply came from."

Jade picked up her phone and held it up to take the video.

"We were asked if we'd return to Australia, and I gotta say, we'd love to head back there. Tori was saying that from the second we left. Right, Vega?" Jade looked at Tori who was already smiling at her wife before Tori looked at the phone.

Tori nodded, grinning. "I can't wait, we'll look into going again when I finish up my next job," Tori said before the video ended, and they sent it off as a reply to the tweet they were sent.

"Jade?" Tori asked softly as she looked at her wife.

"Yeah?"

"Children... Do you want to discuss them tonight or when I get back from work next week?"

"Next week?" Jade asked with a frown.

"It's only a small part this time. Which I'm happy for," Tori said as she nuzzled Jade's neck happily.

"I think, when you get back, we can vacation, and talk more about everything."

"I want to do it... I mean, adopting is amazing, but... I want to experience it all," Tori rushed out.

"I'm fine with that," Jade said, rubbing Tori's back. "I think it'll be amazing to see you pregnant. Dealing with your cravings, seeing you grow our child..."

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, Tori."

They pressed their lips together and laid on the couch, cuddling and happily spending their last few hours before Tori had to fly across the country and do her job.


	4. Some Secrets Are Worth It.

_**Jade’s POV.** _

 

* * *

 

 

“Whatcha dooooin?” Tori asked way too innocently.

 

Glancing up at her from my spot on the couch, I rose an eyebrow and slowly closed my laptop as I pushed my headphones down so they hung around my neck.

 

“Listening to music and working on a script, you?”

 

“Well… I just got a call about a job offer for a new movie,” she said and I resisted the urge to leap on her. She didn’t seem all to excited for this offer.

 

“What movie?”

 

“Well I don’t know, I have to go audition tomorrow, but they said I’m pretty much the person they want to play it. Will you come with me tomorrow, please?”

 

“Of course, Vega,” I smiled up at her. It wasn’t the first time she asked me to tag along to an audition. She said I was her good luck charm.

 

She leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips before heading over to the kitchen.

 

She always liked to bake cookies before an audition. She said it helped her with nerves.

 

But when I saw her pulling out a different tray instead of a cookie one, I knew something else was on her mind.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked, looking over at me.

 

“You grabbed our the brownie tray, you don’t make brownies unless you’re hiding something,” I said and she blinked a few times before looking down at the tray in her hands.

 

“I can’t tell you yet,” she said and I nodded, deciding not to press the subject, knowing she’d come to me in her own time.

 

————————

 

Sitting next to Tori, I shifted a little, the hard plastic chairs we were sitting in reminded me of the ones in school. Uncomfortable and always making my ass numb if I say still longer than a few minutes.

 

“Tori?” A voice called and Tori stood, grabbing my hand. We both made our way down the small hallway and entered a large room to see someone that looked familiar to me but I couldn’t quite place his face.

 

“Hi, I’m Tori Vega-West,” Tori said confidently. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought my wife as a little confidence booster.”

 

“Not a problem,” the man said and smiled at us before handing a lady a sheet of paper. “Tori’s wife…”

 

“Jade,” Tori supplied for him and he nodded his thanks.

 

“Jade… West?” He looked down at a stack of paper in his hands. “Jade, you can come sit in one of these chairs,” he said as he suddenly looked nervous as he pointed to a comfortable looking rolling chair at the end of the table.

 

Frowning a little, I kissed Tori’s cheek, “you got this,” I whispered to her before I made my way over to the chair and sat on it, crossing my legs as I watched the other woman hand Tori the paper who just grinned and nodded before handing the page back.

 

“You got it?” The woman asked, clearly confused.

 

“I know it,” Tori said with another nod and the man just waved the girl back over.

 

“Alright Tori, you clearly have it, show us what you’ve got if you don’t need the script read,” the woman said with a sudden bitterness to her tone.

 

Tori’s eyebrows shot up and she swallowed before chewing her lip nervously.

 

I could almost hear her counting down from five to calm herself.

 

She then looked towards the only other two people in the room, nodding.

 

The camera set up on a tripod in front of the table beeped signalling they were recording this and Tori started crying, the tears flowing freely.

 

God, I know she’s acting, but I want to rush over there and wipe those tears away.

 

“Ma’am, we’re sorry, your partner didn’t make it. The surgery didn’t work.”

 

“What do you mean this it didn’t work?” She asked, sniffling lightly.

 

“We tried everything, I’m so sorry,” the man read off the page before him.

 

Frowning, something felt all to familiar about the words I were hearing.

 

Suddenly, Tori dropped herself back to she was leaning against the wall and my heart clenched tightly within my chest at the sight as she openly sobbed.

 

“Ma’am? I’m so sorry,” he said again.

 

“Stop saying sorry, can I go say goodbye to him? To my h-husband?” She asked through a hiccuping sob.

 

“Of course. They’re moving his body at the moment. I’ll have someone escort you down to the morgue in a little while.”

 

“And cut to the morgue.” The woman said, snapping them both to the next scene, she was shocked at Tori’s skilled acting, I could tell. Mostly cause Tori always blew me away too. But this is the first time I’ve seen her like this… without a script in her hand while doing one of these.

 

“Do you want me to come in with you?” The man asked as he turned the page.

 

“No, I’ll only be a moment,” Tori replied, her tears still visible and falling but not as harsh.

 

“This is a prank, right?” Tori asked softly, looking dazed as she stared down at the ground. To what I imagine would be the draw a body would by laying in in the morgue.

 

“You’re going to wake up and scare me.. laugh at my face,” she moved her hand briefly and her face changed from pain to shock, to turn to the doorway where the the doctor would supposedly be waiting for her.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Ma’am?” He asked.

 

“This isn’t my husband,” Tori said.

 

“What?”

 

“This isn’t my husband. This isn’t my Colin,” she said stepping back a few paces.

 

“You’re not Mr Nardini’s wife?”

 

“Nardini? My name is Renae White,” she said, looking taken-aback.

 

“Oh my, there’s been a mixup,” the man said.

 

“Great. End scene. That was amazing, Tori,” the man grinned.

 

“I’m impressed,” the woman said, nodding. “You barely looked at the script and already had it memorised.”

 

“I’ve read this script a hundred times over actually,” Tori said as she smiled brightly.

 

“Wha-how?” The woman asked shocked.

 

“Jade wrote it.”

 

I looked over at Tori and then it all clicked into place. The reason the way the whole thing felt familiar.

 

“Oh…” The woman’s tone seemed apologetic now.

 

“Well, Tori. You’re definitely the top of the list for who we want to play Renae. We’ll call you back as soon as possible,” the man said now and I stood, walking over to Tori who was thanking them for their time before I pulled the door open.

 

And, as we were walking back down the hall, the door slowly shutting behind us, I heard the man's voice.

 

“We don’t need to see anyone else today. Or ever. She’s the perfect Renae.”

 

We both shared a look and a grin and made our way out of the building into the sunshine.

 

“You knew they had my script, didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah. The agency called me last night. They said they found a buyer for your script who was already wanting to start auditions.”

 

“My first script,” I said with a little disbelief.

 

“And I’m going to be in something you’ve written other than our school projects,” she said with a smile.

 

I opened the passenger door for her before kissing her cheek.

 

“Let’s go home and eat those brownies and have some ice cream,” she said before sliding into the seat.

 

That was her tradition when she felt an audition went perfectly. Eat whatever she made the night before and we’d cuddle and watch a movie of her choosing. Funnily enough, the movie was always the same one.

 

One that never failed to make her chuckle. A sound I loved.

 

Robin Hood: Men In Tights.

 

————————

 

When we got home, we both changed into comfier clothes and curled on the couch with the movie playing and a bowl of ice cream and our brownies.

 

I glanced over at Tori as she laughed at the movie and smiled to myself.

 

“I love you,” I whispered, kissing below her ear.

 

“I love you too,” she said, looking at me.

 

“I’m so happy I married you.”

 

“I’m happy that I married you too, sap,” she said with a mischievous grin.

 

Rolling my eyes, I poked her side, making her laugh loudly.

 

“Watch it, Vega,” I said playfully.

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or… or…” fuck, I’m coming up blank here.

 

“That’s what I thought.” She chuckled and turned her attention back to the movie after kissing me once more.

 

 

————————

 

**_ AN: I wrote this hella quickly cause I’m tired but thought ya’ll deserved something new. _ **

**__ **

**_ All mistakes are mine. _ **

_**Also, ao3 is being an ass so the extra editing a try to do before I post here (cause I post+write from my phone) wasn’t happening due to the page refusing to scroll (I had to keep refreshing the page. so I’ve given that up for now. I’ll look at it another time.)**   _

 

 


	6. The Games They Play

_**Set somewhere between them saying 'I love you' for the first time and before they head back to school... (:** _

* * *

With one hand, Tori shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth while the other mashed random buttons on her Xbox controller.

She was still somehow managing to kick Jade’s ass in a game of Mortal Kombat.

As the congratlated Tori’s character for winning, Jade growled and dropped her controller into her lap while Tori cheered and threw her hands into the air.

“Another round?” Tori asked as she reached for her can of Wahoo Punch, finishing it off in one mouthful.

“How about we play something else?” Jade offered, watching as Tori wiped her hands on a damp cloth. One that Jade had noticed her girlfriend would always grab, wet, and use when eating popcorn so she could have clean, non-greasy hands all the time.

“Like what?” Tori asked, grabbing the now empty popcorn bowl and carrying it to the kitchen. She poured the kernels that didn’t pop into the trash can and set the bowl into the sink before grabbing two new cans of drink for them both.

Jade grabbed their empty cans, taking them to the kitchen just as Tori was cracking open the new ones.

“Call of Duty? Halo? Something else I can finally kick your butt in cause I play it when you’re busy at work,” Jade said with a smirk, making Tori raise an eyebrow.

“Need I remind you that I own Call of Duty and Halo. You’re the one that introduced me to Mortal Kombat and Assassins Creed,” Tori said as she took a sip of her drink before heading back over to the couch, using her damp cloth to wipe her controller down and make sure it was clean.

“Yeah, but I’ve been practicing…” Jade moved to sit back beside her, looking at the time before diverting her attention to the brunette beside her.

“Sure, Jade. One more game before we turn in for the night.” Tori grinned. “I have work tomorrow night and need to be well rested.”

Jade nodded and loaded up a game of Call of Duty, sighing happily as she kicked her feet up onto the coffee table.

Tori only smiled as crossed her legs up onto the couch, straightening her back a little, wincing as it popped and rippled down her spine.

“Geez, you good?”

“Yeah, I just need to stretch out before bed tonight,” Tori said as she twisted side to side, grabbing the back of the couch when she did to pop her back again.

“Need help?”

“No thanks, Jade. You’ll be too bummed from losing the match to want to cuddle tonight,” Tori said, a teasing smile on her lips as she winked at her girlfriend.

Jade rolled her eyes playfully before setting up their multiplayer match and looked at Tori. “First to three-hundred?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

With that, the game was loading after they chose their weapons and the map.

Suddenly, their characters were running across the screen in search of each other to get the most kills.

Jade, despite the fact that she could see Tori’s character on the split-screen of the game, couldn’t for the life of her find the brunettes character.

Even when Tori’s character could be seen sneaking up behind her own, Jade couldn’t turn quick enough to even be a match for Tori’s bullets of the knife she’d keep getting hit with.

In the end, they were both on two-hundred and ninety points, with the next kill to win the game.

Both were only focussed on their half of the screen.

Jade had slid to the edge of the couch, her feet firmly on the floor, steadying herself as if that would somehow help her.

That was when it happened.

“Victory!”

Was in large letters in the middle of the screen as the instant replay showed Tori’s character crouched down on top of a building, sniper rifle in hand, the bullet flying in slow motion right for the head of Jade’s character.

Jade turned to her girlfriend, jaw dropped open.

“Well… I guess you are the better player,” Jade said and Tori grinned.

“I’ve been playing this particular game for years, Jade. Besides, this is the closest we’ve ever come in points. Usually I demolish you.” Tori stood, finishing the last of her drink.

“Yeah, well, next time, I’ll kick your ass,” Jade said with certainty.

“I’m sure you will, Jade,” Tori smiled over at her girlfriend. “Now let’s go to bed, honey.”

* * *

The next night when Tori got home from work, she expected Jade to be curled up in bed watching a movie like she usually would. But instead, the goth was so interested in the game she was playing, she didn’t even hear Tori come in, nor did she hear her girlfriends hello, her keys, or the sound of the door shutting behind the brunette.

Tori smirked and went to the back of the couch, grabbing Jade’s shoulders quickly while asking, “Whatcha doin?”

Jade yelped, jumping and almost falling to the floor as her controller fell from her hand.

“Tori! What the hell?” Jade asked, a hand going over to rest on her chest in hopes of calming her racing heartbeat.

“Trying to beat my score?” Tori asked, smiling.

“You scared the Wazz outta me,” Jade pouted up at the dancer.

“I did say hello, but you didn’t hear me,” Tori said with a light chuckle.

Jade picked up her controller, setting it on the coffee table after pausing the game. “What's the time?” The goth asked through a yawn.

“Almost six, I got out of work early. I thought for sure you'd be watching a movie in bed, not down here playing games.”

“I got bored watching Netflix so when I came down here to get a drink, I saw the Xbox and couldn't resist.” Jade shifted, pulling Tori over the back of the couch and into her lap. “Welcome home,” Jade murmured, kissing her girlfriend gently on the lips.

“Hi,” Tori whispered, smiling.

The slow morning rays of sunlight just starting to poke through the cracks in the living room window.

It dawned on them just how late -or early as some would see it- it really was.

“Come on, let's go to bed,” Jade said as she pressed a kiss to Tori’s temple.

“Yeah, I need a shower before I sleep tonight. There was a bachelorette party that I did private dances and singing for most the night with only a few minutes to change between acts,” Tori said, curling on Jade's lap.

“Did you eat at all?”

“No, but I'm not really hungry,” Tori said, nuzzling against Jades neck.

She thought back to when she had had the accident at work and ended up in hospital for a few days. She thought about how Jade stayed with her the whole time. She thought about all the years she spent pining over Jade in secret and how she finally had her. By some miracle, Tori had the girl of her dreams. Literally. Tori had lost count of how many times she'd dreamt of Jade before the goth had popped up on her doorstep several weeks ago at the beginning of Summer break.

Tori was shaken from her thoughts as Jade waved a hand in front of her face and she smiled up at her girlfriend.

“What're you thinking?” Jade asked.

“About you. How lucky I am to have you, how long I've been wanting you… This…” Tori smiled softly. “Since I first saw you, after ‘rubbing on your boyfriend’ as you put it,” Tori said, smirking.

“I love you,” Jade said, lifting Tori’s chin a little to kiss her.

“I love you too,” Tori said softly. “Do you want to keep playing the game while I go shower?”

“You’ll call me when you're done?”

“Yeah. If you don't mind staying up a little longer? I'll wash and dry my hair too if I have the energy.”

“Go, I'll be here.” Jade rubbed Tori’s back. “Yell if you need a hand or you're ready for bed.”

* * *

When Tori finally called Jade up to the bedroom, the brunette was in bed already with her phone on charge and the blankets pulled down enough for Jade to slip in easily.

The sun was fully up, but with Tori’s blackout curtains the room was dark enough with the exception of the sun coming through the window in the bathroom through the door that was cracked open enough that it let enough light in so they didn't run into anything.

Jade pulled her hoodie off, the goth only had that and a pair of boxers on. The girls were comfortable with each other. Enough that if one or both went to bed naked, they'd happily just cuddle without anything sexual happening.

This morning was just like that. Tori was naked, not having the energy to dress after her shower. While Jade only kept her boxers on.

Their body’s shifted together like magnets and as their legs tangled together, their arms hooked over each others waist.

After a few gentle and short kisses, Tori pulled her sleepy-blanket over her eyes and smiled softly as Jades fingers lightly tickled over her ribs.

“Night, Vega,” Jade murmured, pressing one last kiss to Tori’s lips.

“Night, Jade.” Tori felt Jade shift a little, settling beneath the covers before they both fell asleep happily snuggled chest-to-chest.

* * *

_**AN: Comment and let me know what you'd like to see Jori doing for a one-shot and I'll try to write it for you! Of course I'd like ones connected to the DTNA story, but I'm sure I can make an exception y'all if I get a good muse so I can write it (:  
** _

_**Please let me know how you're liking this also, I like comments. They make me want to continue writing!** _


	7. Love Q+A - Song Sesh.

Jori - before engagement.    
  
Tori sat down with at the piano, her fingers sliding along the keys slowly before she heard Jade coming down the stairs and she stopped. Turning to face her partner, Tori smiled widely up at the goth.    
  
“Hey, you’re awake,” Tori said softly and stood up.   
  
“Yeah, I thought maybe we could do another video today,” Jade said as she leaned against the edge of the piano.    
  
“What kind?” Tori asked, stepping away from the piano and making her way to the kitchen. She grabbed the already brewed coffee pot and poured a mug for Jade before bringing it back over to her.    
  
“Thank you,” Jade said as she took the mug and a sip of the warm beverage before continuing. “Maybe a song? Or another Q and A?”   
  
“What about a Q and A for songs?” Tori offered.   
  
“Oh, that’s smart,” Jade said and pressed a kiss to her girlfriends lips. “You’re smart,”   
  
“Well, you aren’t with me just for my looks, are you?” Tori chuckled.    
  
“No, you’re right there. I fell for you cause you have a heart of gold, a smile that makes my heart skip, and you stand up to me when you know I’m being a dick. You’re all I ever need in life, Tori, and I’m so glad I met you. Even if you were rubbin all up on Beck when we met,” Jade said with a smirk before pulling her phone from the waistband of her pyjama shorts.   
  
She went onto their joint Instagram account they made not long after they had made their YouTube account, and after snapping a photo of the both of them despite the fact they were both in their pyjamas still and their hair sleep-tangled.    
  
She began to type a post for the photo.    
  
ItsJoriYo: 1Hr away, live stream Q+A for songs.   
E.G. What song makes you feel... or... What song reminds you of...    
We’ll see you once I’ve had more coffee. -Jade.    
  
————   
  
A while later, both girls showered and changed, with new mugs of coffee in their hands, sat down in front of the piano, the laptop on top of the piano facing them.    
  
Jade and Tori pulled their phones out and signal boosted their live stream before they knew it over a hundred people were already viewing, hearts floating up the side of the screen in waves.    
  
“First song question,” Jade read aloud as she saw the question on the screen. “One Disney song we both sing along to.”    
  
“Well, the only Disney movie I can get Jade to watch without groaning, is Tangled,” Tori chuckled as Jade’s cheeks heated a little.   
  
“So I guess that song would be ‘I See The Light,’ right?” Jade asked, thinking about the movie.    
  
“Yeah, you always sing along to that one,” Tori nodded as she spoke.    
  
Tori’s fingers drifted along the piano keys slowly and she started to play the tune.   
  
  
Jade began to sing the first verse as she watched Tori play.    
  
“All those days watching from the windows, all those years outside looking in, all that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been.”   
  
Tori smiled at her before she began to sing along to the next verse.    
  
“Now I'm here blinking in the starlight, now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be.”   
  
When the chorus came in, both girl began to sing.    
  
“And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you.”   
  
The tune change a little, Jade picking up the next verse as she rested a hand on Tori’s thigh.    
  
  
“All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur, all that time never truly seeing, things, the way they were.”   
  
“Now she's here shining in the starlight,” Tori sang, smiling briefly at Jade before continuing. “Now she's here suddenly I know, if she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go.”   
  
They both took a brief breath as they took upon the last chorus together.    
  
“And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different, now that I see you. Now that I see you.”   
  
They shared a brief kiss at the end of the song before turning back to the screen to see only hearts flooding across it and old comments.   
  
When they had gained their followers attention, the song finally being finished, new questions started flooding in.    
  
“Jade, what song do you sing when I’m away or we’re not talking due to a fight,” Tori read aloud.   
  
“Uh, we don’t fight all that much, and when we do, it barely lasts a day,” Jade said shrugging.    
  
“What about when I’m away?”   
  
“Away where? You’re barely away from me,” Jade chuckled. “I mean, when you start going away for movies, I’ll definitely have one song in mind,” Jade continued and started playing a tune on the piano.    
  
Ten Days by Missy Higgins was what Tori registered the tune as.    
  
Sure, it was a breakup song, but she smiled and watched Jade sing with love filled eyes.    
  
By the time the song ended, Tori was beaming as she looked to the screen.    
  
“That would be, Ten Days by Missy Higgins,” Tori told the viewers in case they didn’t know.    
  
“A song that signifies our love...” Jade thought for a moment before taking a sip of her coffee as Tori started playing a small jaunty tune to signify that they were thinking, making Jade snort a little and swallow her mouthful before laughing.    
  
“Gronk,” Jade chuckled and judged her girlfriend.    
  
“For our love, is definitely have to say... Unconditionally by Katy Perry. Jade?”   
  
“Oh, Yeah. I guess that would be it. I really can’t think of any other.”    
  
Tori cracked her knuckles, making Jade wince before she watched the brunette play and start singing.    
  
————   
  
When they realised they’d been on the stream for almost two hours, Tori suggested they end the stream for now so they could get some breakfast despite it being almost lunch time.    
  
The viewers weren’t entirely happy but sent happy comments thanking them.    
  
When Jade closed the laptop, she kissed Tori’s cheek happily pulling her across the stool and into her arms.    
  
“I love you,” Jade whispered, kissing her happily.    
  
“I love you too, Jade,” Tori said as she kissed the goth before slowly standing up,her stomach growling.   
  
“Come on, let’s get some food into that rumbly tummy of yours,” Jade said with a laugh and they both made their way to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

 


	8. Gagging And Drinking

“Okay guys,” Jade said in a voice barely above a whisper. “Today, I’m going to play a little prank on Tori,” the goth told the camera before turning it to face the counter where she’d set up various bottles of soda. 

 

“I’m going to blindfold Tori, and say she’s tasting different flavours of coke, and she has to guess which flavour. Now, obviously, none of these are coke.” She turned a bottle slowly and chuckled. 

 

“Bacon,” she read aloud before turning another so the label could be seen. “Sweet Corn. Oh God, she might divorce me for this video.”

 

Turning another bottle, she snorted a laugh. “Sorry, my friend picked these up for me and I hadn’t seen the flavours yet. This one’s Peanut butter and jelly.”

 

Turning the last three bottles, she cleared her throat to keep a laugh down. 

 

“Ranch, pumpkin pie, and lastly, Buffalo Wings.”

 

Turning the camera back towards her, she smiled softly. “Tori’s getting ready right now, so, I’m going to set the tripod up, open all these bottles and go find an old shirt to cover her eyes with… I may also need a towel or bucket so she can spit it out.”

 

She moved to set up the tripod, setting the camera on it before moving out of the shot to get a towel, bucket, and old shirt. 

 

— — 

 

Helping a blindfolded Tori down the stairs was a little bit of a mission, along with helping her to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. 

 

“Alright,” Jade said as rubbed Tori’s shoulders. “I’ve already explained to the camera that you’re doing a blindfolded taste-test of different cokes. Some are limited edition, are you ready, Tor?”

 

“If I say no will that stop this from happening?” Tori asked.

 

“No,” Jade said and kissed the top of her wife’s head before grabbing the first bottle, she showed the label of the bacon bottle to the camera, then carefully placed it into Tori’s hand. “If you don’t like it, there’s a bucket to your left to spit it out. Along with a towel across the bench just in case.”

 

Tori sniffed the drink, her face scrunching in disgust. “Smells like dog food,” she said before taking a hesitant sip. After she swallowed, her body shuddered as she gagged a bit. “Definitely disgusting. I have no clue what the flavor is, but it should be illegal.”

 

“You’re not going to try and guess?”

 

“No way, too many swear words to even bother.”

 

Jade laughed and set the bottle to the side, handing Tori a water bottle. “Have some water, wash your mouth.”

 

Tori smiles thankfully and took a few large mouthfuls before handing it back. 

 

“My guess without swearing would be barbecued roadkill.”

 

Jade laughed loudly and rubbed her wife’s back before showing the camera the next bottle, sweet corn. 

 

She placed it into Tori’s hand and watched the brunette take a sniff of it and then a sip. 

 

“Vegetables,” She said once reaching for the bucket and spitting it out. 

 

Pumpkin Pie was the next one, and as Tori took a sip, her face contorted into one of discomfort. 

 

“Tastes like thanksgiving smells. Minus all the alcohol.”

 

“Water?”

 

“Please, yes.” Tori reached, grabbing blindly until jade placed the bottle in her hands. Except… it’s was a bottle of the buffalo wings soda. 

 

“Oh god,” Tori yelped, the drink spraying out across the towel. “What the hell, Jade!” 

 

Jade laughed loudly, unable to contain it as she handed Tori the real water bottle, watching her wife chug a good few mouthfuls from it. 

 

“What was that?”

 

“You tell me,” Jade said, putting the buffalo with the rest of the used soda’s 

 

“Death.”

 

Jade laughed again, grabbing the next one. 

 

“How many more?” Tori whined a little. 

 

“Two.” Jade slipped the ranch into Tori’s hand and watched her smell it before taking a sip. 

 

“Oh, what the crap,” Tori gagged after swallowing. “That’s inhumane.” She held the bottle out so jade could take it before reaching for the water she held between her legs so jade couldn’t trick her again. 

 

“Guesses?”

 

“Mouldy mayonnaise.”

 

“Last one,” jade promised, handing the bottle labeled Peanut Butter and Jelly to her wife. 

 

Tori set her water between her knees once more and gripped the bottle jade held out towards her.

 

“It smells sweet,” Tori said, taking a hesitant sip. She licked her lips, waiting for a bad taste to come, and when it didn’t, she took another sip. “Tastes like…” another sip was bad and Tori tilted her head. “Lunch?”

 

“You ready to see all the flavours?” Jade asked, lining the bottles up in order so that when the blindfold was taken off Tori, her reaction could be caught. 

 

“I guess. But whatever this one is, you’re buying more for me.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jade said, stepping behind Tori to remove the shirt she used as a blindfold. 

 

“Oh my god, you’re an ass,” Tori said, unable to contain her laughter as she looked at the different drinks before looking down at the one in her hand. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Jade said, also sounding surprised. “I didn’t think you’d like any to be honest.”

 

“Well, you just wait till I get payback,” Tori said, looking at the camera. “Don’t get any of these, they taste disgusting.”

 

“You’re not even recommending the pb and j?” Jade asked.

 

“Oh, just cause I like it doesn’t mean they will,” Tori said, raising an eyebrow as she offered jade a sip. 

 

“Oh,” Jade gagged after swallowing and scrunching her face up as she reached for Tori’s water. “Yeah, kids… don’t buy that,” Jade said, watching as Tori laughed loudly. 

 

“I can’t believe you fell for that,” Tori said, putting the bottle on the bench. 

 

“Oh, you poopturd,” Jade said, tickling Tori’s sides,  causing Tori to lose it in laughter. 

 

“They’re all gross, but I knew if I said I liked one you’d at least try it.” Tori laughed, holding jades arms around her. “Guys, if you truly do like any of these, leave it in the comment below… or any other weird flavours. Hell, even mail it to our PO Box and we’ll try it when we do an opening.”

 

“I agree,” Jade said, looking at the bottles lined up. “I think I’m going to empty all these out, put them up on a shelf. Keep them displayed.”

 

“Yeah?” Tori asked. 

 

“Yeah, so we know what not to buy,” Jade said. 

 

“And now, Jade has to try them all.” Tori handed jade one of the bottle, causing the goth to scrunch her face up. 

 

“Yeah.. no, not in a million years.” 

 

“Please jade, I’ll take you to see that new movie you want to see,” Tori said and jade grabbed the bottle, not even looking at the label before taking a drink. 

 

“Oh, crap, no!” Jade said as soon as she spat it out into the bucket. “Nope!” 

 

“Bacon Soda is gross!” Tori laughed, patting jade on the back. 

 

“Now, lets go watch the new Conjuring movie,” Jade said, waving to the camera before she ended the video as Tori whined loudly.


End file.
